Care Package
by rainingmist08
Summary: After a stressful week of exams Kamio receives a suprise package in the mail that lifts his spirits.


Disclaimer: Do not have any right to Prince of Tennis or its characters.

Care package

Prince of Tennis

Momoshiro x Akira

Anyone who says long distance relationships are no big deal is either in denial or never has been in one and is full of crap. It is hard and doesn't help my stress at all. For instance at the end of a long hard day when all I want is to just kick back and relax with my significant other maybe watching a movie, cuddling, and exchanging a few kisses is the best. And his smell, there is something unexplainable about your lovers smell that has this calming and relaxing effect that gives you a feeling of safety. Or like when you're in a crowd or hanging out with friends and you can see other couples; it makes you feel like the loneliest person in the world. It makes one want to be with your significant other more than anything. And to know that they are far away and not able to return any time soon is disheartening to say the least.

For now we are attending colleges in separate towns as our majors differ and our preferred collages don't cater very well to both majors. After many arguments and much discussion, we decided to go to different collages for the few years we'll be attending. And see each other over breaks. What are a few years, he said, in the long run? Some of the longest torturously slow years of my life as it turns out. The only time that passes by quickly these days are the few hours when I am either playing tennis or talking to my boyfriend.

So at the end of a particularly stressful week of exams, papers, and noisy people in quiet study areas, one could understand my lack of sleep and general want for peace and quiet. All I want is to be left alone in general since I can't just spend time with my boyfriend. Did I mention I don't sleep very well by myself? No? Well I don't. So one could imagine my annoyance at my roommates when I have almost fallen asleep after said week and all three of them come in talking loudly and calling my name.

"What?" I demand in a pissed tone not caring how rude I currently sound.

The chatter from the tree ceases and an uncertain "….umm" is the first response. Though it is followed by "there was a package for you at the front desk so we brought it up for you" is supplied before I can make a rather nasty remark.

I force my eyes open for the first time since they enter the room to look over at the three warily watching me "I didn't order anything. Who's it from?" I ask in a more civilized voice.

They shift the box around until they can read who the sender is. "It's from a Momoshiro Takeshi."

At the sound of my boyfriend's name, my mood lightens considerably and my earlier drowsiness is pushed away. I make a grabbing motion with my hands as I sit up in bed that prompts my roommates to bring me the box. I fumble around in my night stand for a pair of scissors as I apologize for being short with them when they walked in.

They set the box down in front of me and include me in their previous discussion of plans for the weekend. The three here became good friends of mine over the last year so I don't mind them watching me as I open my mystery box.

I slice through the tape and pull the four flaps of cardboard away. On the inside of the last flap is a CD taped to it. I peal that off first and remove the tape. Opening the case, I find a mix CD labeled "Our Favorites!" opposite of a list of songs and artists of what must be on the CD. A fond smile raises my lips as my eyes scan over the names. The CD is appropriately named as all the listed songs are ones we both love listening to. I set it aside before my roommates pick it up and asks to look inside. I let them and say they can play it if they want. Next I pull out a large paper bag without any markings or logos on it and open to find it full with a variety of my favorite snacks. Mostly my favorite chips and protein bars. I shake my head in amusement as I recall last week when I went to buy said items they store was all out; so I called and complained to Momo.

At the bottom of the box is something sealed in plastic. On the last item, a black maker has 'sealed for freshness' written out in Momo's scrawl. I pull the plastic apart and pull out Momo's favorite hooded sweatshirt. As it falls into my hands, I can immediately smell him. I feel my cheeks warm and a big idiotic grin stretch across my face as I lift the fabric to my nose to deeply inhale my favorite smell in the world.

My roommates give me quizzical looks since just a minute ago I was very grumpy, but I just wave them away I pull off my current hoodie and slip Momo's on over my head. I grab my phone from my night stand and call my boyfriend. Right now, I'm the happiest I've been in some months all thanks to my thoughtful boyfriend sending me a care package.


End file.
